


Past Life

by gurajiorasu



Series: Twelve Fics For Ohmiya SK's Twelfth Anniversary [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I was a really good man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Life

Stop staring at me, it’s creepy,” Nino complained after Ohno stared at him intently for a while.

“I was wondering,” Ohno said.

“Wondering about what?”

“What kind of man I was in the past life,” Ohno answered, “I think I was a really good man.”

Nino laughed, “What leads you to that conclusion, hm?”

“Because that’s the only reason why I deserve you in this lifetime,” Ohno said, still with a serious face.

Nino laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard and threw a pillow to Ohno’s face.

Deep inside, he started to think that he might be a saint in the past life.  



End file.
